You nasty (!
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Marisa and Alice make a predicted stop at a predicted place only to find something that they willfully underestimated. M level, first piece written in nearly a year. Rough, cruel and the normal stuff I'm known for when I get the mind for it. Oneshot so no beta. YuuMariAli


_A/N: This is the first thing I have written in nearly a year. It will be rough, cruel and unforgiving. It's a one-shot so it has not been betaed. This was actually from a conversation that I had with some friends of what would happen if Yuuka ever got her hands on both Marisa and Alice at the same time. Enjoy_

(Gensokyo)

Winter passed over Gensokyo with little cause. Unlike the year before it had not been particularly long or short, but had been rather bland and boring. Such as it was the various youkai denizens began to stir and such was cause for certain elements to start moving again.

"This is boring. I could have been researching more."

Some of the more colorful elements it would seem.

"Are you whining because I made you come outside Marisa?"

Spring was on the rise and would bring its power to bear on this day.

"Alice, when have I ever whined about anything? More specifically, why are we back here?" Marisa asked as she looked at the brightly shining sunflowers.

"There's something we need from here. Hush up and follow." Alice stated as she began to push though the long stalks. Marisa noticed the fact that they weren't on a path and it began to make her wonder. It wasn't any particular shock to Marisa though.

"I don't feel like fighting 'her' today Alice. Is she just going to hand over whatever it is?" Marisa asked as she parted the stalks in front of her and continued to push though.

"You are whining today." Alice said coldly as they finally made their way into a clearing. "It's like spring never left this area. There's no snow anywhere." Alice said as she made her way to the front door of the modest house.

"What do you expect? It is 'her' after all." Marisa said sarcastically.

"Hmm, I am so brightly spoken of." A voice echoed from an unknown location as the two front doors opened of their own accord. "Come inside. Mind your manners Marisa and keep your hands to yourself. If you touch anything on your way to me I will know it. And I will … punish you accordingly. Hmm, yes, I have just the punishment for you should you chose to defy me yet again." Yuuka's voice taunted as the two stepped inside and the doors closed abruptly behind them.

"You think you can get a hold on me. I think not." Marisa stated as her eyes began to scan the room as she and Alice walked along towards the other end of the room. Various tomes littered about the room. One might think this was part of Patchouli's library then Yuuka's foyer. Marisa was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her able hands to herself. "What are we here for anyways?"

"I need a special thread. The humans don't have it and I left some here before." Alice said as she reached the door on the other side. Pushing it forward she looked to her side and already noticed the bulges in Marisa's outfit. "You just have to push the envelope, don't you?"

"I like living on the edge." Marisa declared proudly as she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong now?" Alice asked as Marisa remained in place. Marisa's form shook as sweat began to roll down her face. The flush on her face a bright pink as Marisa fell backwards and into waiting arms. "You had pollen on the books. As soon as she breathed it in she was done.

"Ufufu, you know me so well." Yuuka said as she waved her hand over Marisa causing her to float. "Hallways are hardly the place to get friendly, let us go upstairs."

"Even if it's her, you'll never get what you want out of me." Alice said with a smirk.

"Hmm, always so stubborn." Yuuka stated as the group headed upstairs.

"Uhhh…ohhh"

Marisa began to open her eyes only to realize that she was on her back. She attempted to look around but realized that her wrists were bound above her, and her ankles were bound as well. Upon further examination Marisa was able to see Alice sitting in a chair looking over to a window.

"What's the big idea?" Marisa said groggily as she noticed someone sitting on the bed. "Oi, Alice"

"I did tell you that I was going to punish you if you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, did I not?" Yuuka stood up and turned towards Marisa. The latter could then see Yuuka's open shirt, and the wonderful large teardrop shaped breasts inside. Marisa then realized her fatal error.

"You set me up!" Marisa said as she pulled on what she now knew to be vines.

"I knew that if I laid sufficient bait you would be unable to resist." Yuuka stated as she trailed the lace of Marisa's undershirt with her fingers. "I woke up to a deep hunger." Yuuka whispered as she leaned in to Marisa, allowing her senses to take in. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." Yuuka said as she ripped Marisa's linen top from her shoulders. "Such lovely little breasts." Yuuka said as she glared at Marisa's chest hungrily and then removed her own top. "If you are good, I'll let your arms loose." Yuuka said as she saw Marisa staring at her own bust.

"I told you before." Alice stated as she continued to look out the window. "You won't have me."

"Figures, I'm getting 'punished' because you won't give in, that's typical." Marisa stated in-between breaths. "You do realize you will have to work for my screams, hag." Marisa taunted the last word with a smirk.

"That's of little consequence." Yuuka stated as she leaned down, pressing her own chest into Marisa's as she kissed her deeply. "I'll have you sitting in my bare lap before we are done." Yuuka stated as her hands remained fixed on Marisa's hips. Yuuka's tongue dueling Marisa's furiously for dominance. Marisa's arms strained at her binds as she took the sweet sanguine torture. "Let me …" Marisa trailed as Yuuka's tongue left her mouth.

Alice, for her part remains fixed at her goal. Her eyes remained fixated on the landscape outside and her posture ramrod as Yuuka continued with Marisa. Little reaction emanated from Alice as Yuuka bit Marisa's shoulder.

"Let you what? You get no say here." Yuuka said as she slid her along Marisa's toned thighs. "You are my toy now." Yuuka said as her hands sank into Marisa's flesh. Marisa's moans were only amplified as Yuuka began to rub her chest into Marisa. "You smell … I wanna …" Marisa rasped as she bounced her bottom clearly enraptured by Yuuka.

"Whore." Alice said with a sneer. She now looked plainly at the scene before her. She could see the growing wetness seeping though Marisa's bloomers. "Damn it all!" Alice whispered as she began to undress.

"Ufufu, you broke from just seeing this? How weak Alice. Though I have to admit, I am enticed as well." Yuuka said as she removed the bloomers from the grateful Marisa revealing a pair of nearly transparent panties. Tossing the bloomers aside Yuuka then turned her attention towards Marisa's breasts.

Alice made quick work of her clothing and then sat back down. Picking up Marisa's bloomers, Alice began to rub them over her own soaking mound. "Marisa…" Alice whispered as she planted her legs on either side of the chair.

"Heh, she doesn't even need you it seems." Yuuka said haughtily. "Rather embarrassing I think" Yuuka finished as she continued lap at Marisa's hardening nipples.

"Shut up!" Alice exclaimed as her body arched.

"She made herself get off that quickly? I think someone's not doing their job." Yuuka teased.

"I've been … busy." Marisa said as she could feel her own orgasm building.

"I'm sure." Yuuka stated as she felt fingers loop into her skirt and remove it. Alice began to kiss the back of Yuuka's exposed legs. "Penetrate …me" Yuuka whispered and was denied as Alice lapped at the inside of her legs. "Very well … have it your way." Yuuka stated as she removed Marisa's final barrier.

"Such a ripe flower you have black-white." Yuuka said as she parted Marisa and pushed her tongue rough and deep. Marisa's body was only too happy to accommodate her.

"Yessss…fINALLY!" Marisa screamed as her orgasm began to crest. Soon after she felt the vines release her. Moving out of the way, Yuuka's back met the sheets as Alice delved into her twitching wet mound.

"Finish me." Marisa stated as she pushed her core into Yuuka's waiting mouth.

"How long has it been Yuuka? You're quivering so much. I wonder if I can make you…" Alice said as she pushed her fingers deep and fast. Yuuka's hips bucked and shook as she grasped Marisa's bottom. Marisa began to push herself down harder as she could hear Yuuka's squeals.

"I was right." Alice stated with a smile as Yuuka's back arched. Marisa's body shook as Yuuka's core erupted in two hot streams of nectar that met Alice's chest.

"Heh, I can't even move my legs." Marisa stated as she remained on her knees.

"Only you can make me do that. Such wonderful fingers." Yuuka stated as she freed herself.

"It was worth it." Alice stated as she took the slippery sustenance from her chest to her mouth.

"What about my clothes?" Marisa asked as she felt a towel tossed at her.

"I think I am ready for my bath now. You two be dears and clean this room up before you leave. I usually fall asleep in the bath so that should give you time to clear out." Yuuka said as she walked to the door.

"You nasty bitch." Alice muttered as she began to wipe herself off.

"I think you two did well today. We should do this again, yes?" Yuuka stated as she sauntered out of the room naked as the day she was born. And with a smile on her face.


End file.
